LOTM: Raining Chaos S1 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen walking around Blake's city) Alex: Wow... Erin: It's like this place gets more and more beautiful by the day. Jessica: Tell me about it! Ava: I-It's really pretty. Shade: Yeah it is. And its got tons of Targhuls you can make friends with. Ava: Ehh… Shade: And you'll have a cool story to tell Kat when we get back. Ava: I-I don't know.... Shade: Aww come on Ava, you made friends with Slimy just fine! Ava: Slimy was nice but... Shade: I get it. She's weird but hey. It just means she likes you and thinks you'll be a good friend. Ava: T-That's true. Raynell: Where are Slimy and Batty? Erin: Oh boy. Where did they go? I better go find them. Jack: You do that. Erin: *Nods* (Erin runs off to find SLimer and Batty) Emily: I'm gonna go look at the Grimm they got! Maybe I'll find another Smoky! Craig: *Gasp* I should go find Icarus! (Emily and Craig run off) Jack: Be careful bro! Alex: Jack he's like Jason's age by now. Jack: Still, he can still end up in trouble. Alex: Look at you being a caring big brother. Jack: S-Shut up. Alex: Heh. Shade: Come on Ava, let's go look around! Ava: O-Okay. (Shade and Ava run) Yang: Ah that's so sweet. Blake B: Yeah. Alex: Well let's split up guys! Let's go enjoy this place! (The Defenders all split up. Scene goes to Erin) Erin: Slimer! Batty! (Batty and Slimer are seen hanging around) Batty: Hm? Slimer: Erin! ERin: *Runs up to them* There you are guys! Slimer: Did you miss us? Erin: Just wanted to know where you were. What are you up to? Batty: We're looking for Queen! Erin: Queen? Oh! Queen! Yeah I haven't seen her or her kids for a while. Slimer: You know where she is? Erin: Nope. Batty: Hmm... Where could she be? ???: Oh! Hey! I remember you! (The 3 girls turn to the voice and see Fangs) Fangs: Its those two ladies mommy liked and her favorite human! Slimer: *Gasp* FANGS!!! Batty: Buddy! (Slimer and Batty run up to Fangs and hugs him) Fangs: Aww hugs are nice. Erin: Hey Fangs. Been awhile. Fangs: Hello miss-......Miss uhhh.... Erin:...Erin. Fangs: Erin right I remember! Erin: How've you been Fangs? Fangs: Great! Mommy and my brother love this place! Erin: Where is Prince anyway? Fangs: He's doing some work. He's always a hard worker. Slimer: That he was. Fangs: Oh hey, is that Grey Targhul with you? Erin: You mean Grey? Yeah he should be with Rosie. (Rose and Grey then walk up) Rose: Who said our names? Erin: Oh hey guys! Rose: We decided to help you find the girls. Grey: Yeah and- *Sees Fangs* !! Fangs: Oh hey! There you are! (Fangs goes up to Grey who looks worried) Fangs: Good to see ya again! Grey: H-H-Hey Fangs. Rose: Hi there Fangs. Fangs: Oh you're the mama who helped me when I was very cold! Rose: That I was! Fangs: Never properly thanked you for that! So thank you! Rose: Don't mention it! Grey:...... Fangs: Hey what's wrong buddy? Grey: Um... Y-You're not mad at me right? For... The cold thing? Fangs: Oh no, no, not at all! In fact, I wanna be buddies with you! Grey: Oh. Really? Well okay then. Fangs: Awesome!! Slimer: Hey Fangs where's your mom? Fangs: Oh I can show you! Follow me! Batty: Alright! Erin: This is gonna be...interesting. Slimer: *Puts arm around ERin* Oh she'll be so happy to see you Erin! Batty: *Puts arm around Erin* Yeah! the 4 of us will be back together! Erin: Last time I saw her she poisoned me into a vision AND forced me to sleep in a pit full of tiny baby spiders. Slimer: Aww it felt great though right? Batty: Plus we got to snuggle together. Erin: The spiders kept me awake the whole time I was there, my body itched like crazy, AND I didn't want to "snuggle". Batty: *Giggle* Fangs: Come on! It won't be so bad this time! (Erin is unsure by that. The group continues to move when the scene changes to the Queen who's look over some spiders) Queen: All right babies. You're all nicely fed and now time to sleep. (The spiders all go and start crawling into a hole) Queen: *Smile* Fangs: *Voice* Mommy! Look who I found! (Queen looks over to the see Fangs arriving with the group) Slimer and Batty: QUEEN! Queen: *Gasp* Slimer! Batty! (Slimer and Batty both run to the Queen and jump into her arms and she hugs them both tightly) Queen: Oh I'm so happy to see you two! Batty: So are we! Slimer: We missed you! Rose: Okay that's pretty cute. (Queen puts the two down) Queen: What brings you two here? Slimer: CAme to tell Blake something important. Batty: also we didn't come alone! *Points to Erin* Look! Queen: *Sees Erin and gasps* Erin! *Starts going to her* Erin: Hello Queen... Nice to see- (Queen interrupts Erin by grabbing her, picking her up and hugging her) Erin: HNNG!!! Queen: How have you been!? It's been so long! Erin: Too....tight!! Queen: Oh I'm just so happy to see you again! Rose: Um Queen! You're hugging too tightly! Queen: Oops! Sorry! (Queen stops hugging Erin but still holds her in her arms) Queen: You hurt? Erin: Almost snapped in half, but okay. Queen: Sorry. I just hadn't seen you in so long. I missed you. Erin: Yeah I noticed. Queen: *Smile* Erin:..... Queen: What? Erin: Can you... Put me down now? Queen: Aww really? Rose: You do look kind of cute being held like that Erin. Erin: *Blushes* R-Rosie don't encourage her! Queen: *Smirk* She is right. Erin: *Groans* Slimer: Oh hey Queen guess what!? Queen: *Turns to Slimer and Batty* Yes girls? Batty: *Puts arm around Slimer* Me and Slimy are officially together! Queen: *gasps* You are?! Slimer: Yep! *Hugs Batty* We are in love! Queen: Oh girls I'm so proud of you! Aren't you proud of them Erin? Erin: Yep. Queen: Oh this is such a great day! Reunited with my favorite people in the universe and two of them are finally together! *Hugs Erin again* I'm just so happy right now! Erin: HNNG!! Not....again! Rose: Q-Queen! Queen: Whoops! *Stops hugging* Sorry Erin! Erin: J-Jeez... Rose: *Giggle* Queen: So, what's been up with you Erin? I see you've still got that hot bod rockin'. Erin: Well for your information, I got married. Queen: You're married? Oh congratulations! Fangs: What's "Married"? Grey: Its a thing two people do when they wanna stay together forever. Fangs: Oh! Queen: And where's your husband? Erin: Elsewhere in the city. Slimer: Yeah Jack is keeping an eye on his little bro I bet. Batty: He's gonna go ride Icarus! Queen: I see. Erin: Mmhm. Queen: So since we are all here. What would you all like to do? Erin: I would like to be put down and walk please. Quene: No, no. I'm gonna carry you the whole time Erin. Erin: seriously? Queen: Yep! Slimer: Oh, oh! Queen can I ride on your back? Queen: Of course! (Slimer sequels and gets on Queen's back) Queen: So everyone, what shall we do? Fangs: Why don't we go see the baby spiders mommy? Erin: ! Queen: Great idea Fangs! Along with several baby spiders, we also got some spider infant Targhuls to! Rose: Awww that'll be adorable! Queen: Follow me everyone! (The group follows Queen) Erin: Oh boy.... (The group walks off. The scene then cuts to Shade and Ava walking around) Ava:........ Shade: Beautiful isn't Ava? Ava: Y-Yeah... It-Its very nice. But... (Ava looks at some of the Targhuls) Ava; T-These Targhuls look so... D-Different. Shade: Oh, that's because they're part Grimm! Ava: G-GRIMM!? (Ava goes and hides behind a bench) Ava:..... Shade: Ava?? Ava: A-Are they gonna eat me? Shade: Oh no no no Ava. These guys are purified. Ava: P-Purified? Shade: Yeah. Blake Hendricks changed the darkness in them, into light. Ava: S-So, they're nice? Shade: Yep! Ava: Oh. O-Okay. (Ava steps out) Shade: Now come on! I'm sure there's someone here who wants to be a friend of ours! (Ava rejoins Shade) Ava: O-Okay. Shade: Don't forget that smile! It's the best tool you got if you wanna befriend these guys! Ava: Right. (Ava smiles a bit) Shade: There you go! Ava: Hehe. Shade: Let's roll! (The two run off. The scene then cuts to Queen and the others approaching her home) Queen: Here it is! Rose: Wooooow! Grey: No way! Infants! (A group of Targhul Infants walking on small spider legs approach the group) Rose: Awwwww! Queen: Yep! Along with all my little baby spiders, I made these infants. *Looks at ERin* Aren't they adorable? Erin: Huh, they actually kinda are. Rose: Totally! Queen: I knew you would think they were cute Erin! And you know, I didn't notice. You're over your fear of Spiders huh? Erin: Well if one thing came from being held captive by you, its that it got me over that fear. Queen: Well that's good! Say, how about you all go play with them? Rose: Oh sure! Slimer: Totally! Erin: Can you put me down now so that I can play with them? Queen: Ooooh... All right. (Queen puts Erin down) Erin: Thank you. (Erin and the girls go up to the infants) Erin: Hey kiddies! Rose: How's it going? ???: *Cooing* Batty: Awww! Queen: Cute huh? Grey: Yeah! Queen: Let them crawl on you, they love that. SlimeR: Okay! Come on up kids! (A couple of the infants start to climb on Slimer) Erin: All right. I can do this. (Erin crouches down and puts her hand down toward the infants) Erin: Come on kiddies. (An infant goes up to Erin. Looks at her for a moment and then starts to climb) Erin: Oh! Okay you're pretty big! (A few more infants crawl up Erin's arm) Erin: Ooooooh okay, those legs feel kinda weird... Rose: Y-Yeah. Grey: Mom! Grandma! Help! (Erin and Rose look to see Grey has dozens of normal spiders crawling around him and a couple of infant spiders) Rose: Grey?? Grey: P-Please help! They- *Snicker* They kinda tickle! Erin: *Sigh* Hold on we got it. Rose: *Smile* We'll help! (The two go over while having infants on they're shoulders. Queen watches this) Queen: *Sighs* Its so good to see my girls again. And having fun with my family. Erin: *Brushing Grey off* How the hell do you attract so many spiders Grey?? Rose: *Brushing Grey off* You must be really nice! Grey: I-I don't know! I was just telling them to come climb up, and next thing I know, several normal spiders decided to join the infants! Erin: Heh. Rose: You must've been too courteous without knowing! Grey: Jeez.... Slimer: It doesnt' bother me. (Slimer has several spiders and infants crawling on her) Slimer: Feels nice. Grey: Lucky you... Slimer: Hehe! Grey:..... Queen: *Smile* Fangs: Look at 'em mommy! They're so happy! Queen: That they are sweetie. *Puts a leg around Fangs* And so am I. Fangs: *Smiles* Queen: *Smiles* (The group stays and plays with the infants) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts